


I'll Be There For You

by fopsyche94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Kid!Chanyeol, Kid!Sehun, Single Father Kyungsoo, mentioned child bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fopsyche94/pseuds/fopsyche94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo might have not always been around, but he is always there for the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There For You

For Kyungsoo his job is his pride and, while it’s not exactly a joy, it is bearable. He had been groomed for this, prepared for this, even before he learned about numbers and alphabets. It’s the way of life he knows, a significant part of his identity. So even if he’s dead tired, at the end of the day, he still loves it dearly.

Kyungsoo has barely placed his shoes at the rack when one of his boys comes barreling toward him.

“Daddy is home!” Sehun yells, hugging Kyungsoo’s leg. “Daddy is home!”

“Careful, Sehunnie!” Jongin, a senior high school student Kyungsoo hires to watch on the kids, pants after the energetic boy. “Hey, hyung!”

“I hope they don’t trouble you too much,” Kyungsoo says.

Jongin nods his head. “They do,” he says. When he sees Sehun narrows his eyes at him he quickly adds, “But they are cute so it’s alright.”

Kyungsoo chuckles and looks down. “Where is your brother?” The man asks his little clinging koala.

“Hyung is in his room. Studying.” Sehun’s nose scrunches up cutely as if the word ‘studying’ is some sort of blasphemy. Kyungsoo chuckles then pulls Sehun up in his arms before peppering kisses all over his face. The kid giggles and pushes Kyungsoo’s face away half-heartedly, clearly revels himself in his dad’s affection.

“Let me check up on your brother.” Kyungsoo puts Sehun back down.

The five years old boy pouts at him. “But I want to play with Daddy!” he whines.

“It’s already 8, Sehunnie.” Kyungsoo ruffles Sehun’s hair. “You should be in bed by now.”

“But—”

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo calls his sons’ caretaker.

“Right.” Jongin comes to Sehun’s side then hauls the kid into his arms. “Let’s prepare you to bed, Sehunnie.”

“But I want to tell Daddy stories—”

“Sehun,” Jongin nudges the kid softly but sternly.

Sehun looks like he’s about to cry but he clamps his mouth shut. It breaks Kyungsoo’s heart to see him like this.

“Daddy will read you a bed time story after checking on Chanyeol-hyung, okay?” He is dead tired and he has some reports to finish but his children’s happiness is far more important.

“Promise?” Sehun looks so adorable and hopeful that the father silently wishes for him to never grow up.

Kyungsoo smiles. “I promise.”

It takes some time to convince Sehun that _yes, his daddy will see him to sleep_ and _yes, Kyungsoo will read him Little Prince yet again_. But once he does, Sehun smiles contentedly and demands Jongin to dress him in his Batman PJs. Kyungsoo watches them walking away fondly.

Once they are out of sight, his eyes land on his eldest son’s bedroom door. While Sehun is always bubbly and excited to see him home this early, Chanyeol is—well, he is a bit difficult.

Kyungsoo knocks tentatively at the wooden surface. He hears a muffled “come in”.

He opens the door to his first son’s room and finds the boy on his bed, a thick volume of encyclopedia on his lap. Chanyeol looks up and frowns when he sees his father standing in his doorway. His reading glasses perching precariously on top of his nose. The boy looks like a cute little scientist.

Chanyeol is a gifted child, you see. Several trips to child psychologists and they found out that Chanyeol is actually a child prodigy. His father, Kyungsoo’s father, is elated to have a genius in the family. He even demanded that Chanyeol should be sent abroad to pursue his education. But Kyungsoo vehemently refused because he wants Chanyeol to experience a normal childhood.

“How’s your day at school?” Kyungsoo asks. He is staying by the door, not sure that he’s welcomed to enter his child’s room because Chanyeol’s expression isn’t that welcoming.

“Good,” Chanyeol answers curtly, eyes straying back to his book. He used to be a very talkative, boisterous kid. Kyungsoo wonders what has happened.

“I heard from Ms. Jiyoung that you won a special prize at Science Week,” Kyungsoo tries to initiate a conversation. “Congratulations!”

“It was nothing,” Chanyeol replies, not even a bit enthusiastic.

“But it’s amazing for a second grader to win that prize,” Kyungsoo counters.

“It is not, Dad!” Chanyeol snaps, shutting the book closed.

Kyungsoo, a bit taken aback by his son’s outburst, asks, “Is there something wrong? Something’s bothering you?”

“Nothing.” Chanyeol shakes his head.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo sighs, “if something bothers you at school—”

“There’s nothing happens, okay?” Chanyeol cuts him. “I’m tired, I want to sleep.”

Kyungsoo tries not to let disappointment appears on his face. “Alright. Have you brushed your teeth?”

“I’m not five like Sehun.”

“Alright, alright.” Kyungsoo raises his hands in surrender. “Goodnight.” He wants to place a kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead and greets him a goodnight but maybe the boy won’t appreciate it that much. He will probably sneak on Chanyeol’s bedroom later, just like he usually does.

 

 

“Did Chanyeol say anything about his school?” Kyungsoo asks. He and Jongin are in his study, talking about his children’s day. Kyungsoo may not have been there physically, but he always wants to be a part of their development.

“He said nothing,” Jongin answers. “He just went straight to his bedroom after dinner.”

“I hope he’ll open up more.” Kyungsoo has been receiving reports from Chanyeol’s homeroom teacher that his son excludes himself from his peers. He is worried about Chanyeol’s social skill if this keeps happening.

“Sehun’s drawing won a gold prize in an art contest at his kindergarten,” Jongin tells him, obviously trying to pick up the atmosphere.

“Really?” Kyungsoo breaks into proud smile. “That’s wonderful.”

“Yeah,” Jongin agrees. “It will be more wonderful if you can attend the award.”

Kyungsoo bites down his lips. “Uh, when is it again?”

“April 6.”

He has a meeting with prospective investors that day. His apprehension must be shown in his face because Jongin emits a long suffering sigh.

“I’m sorry, Jongin.”

“It’s fine.” Jongin shrugs, but he is visibly upset. “I understand.”

“I’ll try to make time to attend it.” Kyungsoo pulls out his planner and writes a note on April 6 even if he is pessimistic about it.

“Another thing, hyung,” Jongin says. “I might not able spending time here as much now that national exam is coming. I doubt that I can babysit them as often when I go to uni next year.”

“I’ve thought about that.” Kyungsoo nods slowly. “I’ll try to find a replacement for you.”

“Okay.” Jongin stands up though his face shows that something bothers him. “I’ll leave.”

“Thank you for your hard work!”

Jongin waves his hand dismissively. “I don’t mind. I love them.” He walks to the door. “Hyung,” he calls out, a hand grasping the door handle.

“Yeah?”

“I know that your job is very important to you,” Jongin says. He continues before walking out of Kyungsoo’s study, “But they aren’t going to be children forever, hyung.”

 

 

Breakfast is Kyungsoo’s favorite meal of the day because only then he can enjoy it with his children. He watches lovingly while Sehun eats his pancakes messily, smearing maple syrup all over his cheeks. Chanyeol, expectedly, eats silently and neatly. Kyungsoo sees the phantom image of his late wife in Chanyeol and Sehun. It makes his heart ache with longing.

He continues staring until his eyes catch something. There’s a huge scab around Chanyeol’s elbow that Kyungsoo is sure wasn’t there the day before.

“What happened to your hand?” Kyungsoo asks curiously.

Chanyeol’s hand that is holding a spoonful of Fruitloops stops midway. “I fell down,” he says without looking up.

“That’s a quiet huge wound,” Kyungsoo laments.

“It was a bad fall.” Chanyeol nods convincingly, still not looking at Kyungsoo in the eyes. He then continues to finish his breakfast without saying anything.

“I fell down too, Daddy,” Sehun excitedly tells him. He proudly shows Kyungsoo a small scratch on his knee.

“Aw,” Kyungsoo coos at his youngest son. “Our Sehunnie must be hurt.”

“It was really hurt!” Sehun agrees, nodding so seriously that Kyungsoo wants to laugh. “But I took it like a man.”

“But you are a boy,” Chanyeol points out.

“I will be a man!” Sehun huffs. “I will be a tall man like Daddy!”

From Sehun’s eyes Kyungsoo might be tall, but the man secretly wishes that his children will inherit their mother’s genes in height department.

“Well, well,” Kyungsoo intercedes. “Both of you will grow taller and manlier than Daddy.”

“But Sehunnie just wants to be as tall and as manly as Daddy,” Sehun says.

“According to statistics, average Korean man stands approximately 173.7 centimeters tall so Dad isn’t exceptionally tall.” When Sehun just tilts his head confusedly at his elder brother, Chanyeol sighs. “God, you’re stupid.”

Cue the broken dam. “Daddy!” Sehun wails. “Hyung is mean!”

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo warns. “Apologize to your brother.”

Chanyeol pouts but he reaches out to pat Sehun’s head. “Hyung is sorry, okay?”

Sehun, still sniffling, nods to his brother. He jumps down from his chair and walks toward Chanyeol, arms raised up. Chanyeol giggles a little and hugs Sehun back when the younger encircles his arms around Chanyeol’s middle. Kyungsoo smiles to himself while observing the heartwarming scene. His children no longer need him to settle their petty squabble.

Jongin’s words from last night coming back to him.

“But they aren’t going to be children forever, hyung.”

 

 

At work, Kyungsoo can’t grasp his usual focus. His mind keeps reeling back to his children. They have lost their mother at such young age. And even in the absence of woman’s figure in the family, Kyungsoo has never been around much to see them growing. He doesn’t know about Chanyeol’s days at school. He probably wouldn’t know that Sehun has penchant for drawing and dancing if Jongin didn’t tell him. He just realizes that he has been missing out so much.

Kyungsoo sighs for the umpteenth time. He had promised to himself to be a more involved parent than his own father when Chanyeol was born. Don’t take him wrong, he adores and respects his father, but he was often absent in Kyungsoo’s childhood milestones. He doesn’t want Chanyeol and Sehun to share the same fate as him. But now, under the pressure of his beloved career, he almost forgets about his vow.

The door to his office is knocked insistently. Before Kyungsoo can open his mouth to let whoever is that in, Baekhyun barges inside.

“I have very good news!” Baekhyun announces, beaming oh-so-brightly. “Your proposal is approved by the Board. You will travel to Switzerland to—”

“I’m taking a break.”

Baekhyun blinks confusedly at his statement. “Huh?” He glances at his watch. “But lunch time is already over.”

“Not that kind of break,” Kyungsoo says. “I think I’m going to take some time off work.”

“What?” Baekhyun exclaims. “But why?”

His children’s faces come into his mind again. “I just feel like it.” Kyungsoo shrugs.

“But—”

“Baekhyun.” The younger man sighs tiredly. “I think it’s been a long time due, isn’t it?”

They stare at each other for awhile. They have been partnered for such a long time to develop a sort of mutual understanding.

Finally, Baekhyun nods. “Alright.”

 

 

“Why does Daddy dress funnily?” Sehun blurts during breakfast the next day. There is some strawberry jam at the corner of the kid’s lips. Chanyeol reaches for napkin and wipes the mess off his little brother’s face.

Kyungsoo looks down at himself. He is donned in his old Metallica T-shirt and a pair of comfy sweatpants instead of his usual pristine work suits. The father grins at his younger son. “Why, is there anything wrong with my clothes?”

Sehun nods. “Daddy looks like Jonginnie-hyung when he’s in exam week.”

Kyungsoo guffaws, but wondering whether he looks as much as train wreck in his casual outfit.

“Daddy isn’t going to work today,” Kyungsoo explains. “For the next month Daddy will stay and play with you at home.”

Sehun’s mouth forms an O shape, surprised. Even Chanyeol, who is usually just minding his own business, looks up from his breakfast.

“What?” Is Chanyeol’s response to Kyungsoo’s announcement.

“Really?” Sehun begins to jump on his seat. “Really? Really?”

“Really,” Kyungsoo assures.

“Yay!” Sehun joyfully throws his arms up in the air. The kid gets down from his chair and goes to Kyungsoo. He tugs on his father’s sweatpants, demanding to be seated on his lap. Kyungsoo complies. “Does this mean Daddy will read me Little Prince every night?”

“Over and over again.” Kyungsoo nods, smiling.

The rest of the breakfast time goes by Sehun reciting everything he wants to do with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol repeatedly throwing skeptical gaze at him. Kyungsoo is sure that he will not regret this decision.

 

 

“—and Zitao said that he’s been learning wushu since he was three,” Sehun rattles. “He taught Sehunnie how to kick and punch.”

“Does Sehunnie want to learn wushu too?” Kyungsoo asks. “I can enroll you to a wushu class if you want.”

Sehun puffs out his chubby cheeks, contemplating his offer. He shakes his head after some moment.

“No, Sehunnie likes drawing better.”

“Do you want to take a drawing class?”

“Can I?” Sehun perks up.

“Of course.” Kyungsoo pinches the bridge of Sehun’s nose. “Daddy will ask around about good art courses for you.”

“Thank you, Daddy!”

“I am home!” Chanyeol’s voice resonates through the entire living room.

“Welcome home, hyung!” Sehun runs to his brother to hug him. Chanyeol smiles and pats the top of Sehun’s head. His demeanor always turns gentle when it comes to his only brother.

“Welcome home, Yeollie,” Kyungsoo says. “I’m cooking samgyetang for dinner, or do you want to eat something else?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Anything is fine,” he replies listlessly. “I’m going to my room.” He leaves after one last pat to Sehun’s cheek.

Kyungsoo sighs as he watches the kid’s retreating back. Compared to Sehun who is always excited to be around him, he hasn’t talked much with his eldest son. Chanyeol will always cramp up in his room after school and only comes out at dinner time.

“Can you finish the puzzle alone, Sehun?” Kyungsoo asks. “Daddy wants to talk to Chanyeol-hyung.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Sehun for once isn’t protesting when his father’s attention diverts to his brother.

Kyungsoo goes into Chanyeol’s room after knocking twice. His son, as usual, sitting on his bed with a book in his hands. Kyungsoo can’t help but smiling at the sight. It’s like watching his own childhood, they are so much alike.

“Happy day at school?” Kyungsoo starts. He needs to come up with another question, but he just really wants Chanyeol to open up about his school life.

“Just the usual,” Chanyeol answers.

“Do you need any help with your homework?” Kyungsoo offers.

“I’d already done all of my homework during recess,” Chanyeol declines.

“Oh? Why weren’t you playing with your friends?” Kyungsoo inquires, curiously.

“I just didn’t want to.”

“Chanyeol—”

“Can I be—homeschooled?” Chanyeol asks, tentatively.

“Why? What’s wrong with your school?”

His son averts his gaze. “Nothing’s wrong.” He shrugs nonchalantly. “I just, I feel like it.”

“Well, if there’s nothing wrong with it then you shouldn’t be thinking about homeschooling,” Kyungsoo chides. “Your school is one of the best in the country. Besides, it’s better for you to study along with friends of your age instead of staying home with Jongin-hyung.”

“I prefer playing with Jongin-hyung, though,” Chanyeol mumbles.

“Excuse me?”

Chanyeol quickly shakes his head. “Forget it.”

“Yeollie.” Kyungsoo saunters over to Chanyeol’s bed and sits. “You know that you can always tell me anything, okay?”

Chanyeol stares at him. The incredulity in his eyes hits Kyungsoo in the gut. “Yeah,” Chanyeol finally says, his tone back to impassive.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo is almost helpless at patching up this rocky relationship. “Call me if you need anything.”

Kyungsoo gets out of the room. Sehun is still passionately pouring over his Robocar Poli puzzle. The 5 years old doesn’t even look up when Kyungsoo sits down next to him. The male taps the kid shoulder to get his attention.

“Dad’s going to cook dinner,” Kyungsoo says. “Do you want to assist the chef?”

Sehun beams. “Yes!”

 

 

During his absence of work, Kyungsoo learns a lot of his children’s quirks. Like how Sehun really loves his Batman PJs, he can hardly fall asleep if he doesn’t wear it, which resulted in Kyungsoo taking the kid for shopping trip and bought him three similar pairs so he doesn’t have to wear the same pajamas for three days in row. He learns that Chanyeol adds cranberry sauce to his oatmeal, a habit that reminds Kyungsoo of the kids’ mother. He also finds out Chanyeol’s love for astronomy and had already ordered a telescope for the boy’s birthday next November.

His stomach churns when he thinks about loads of works waiting for him when his break ends, but the anxiety dissipates when he sees Sehun giggling and Chanyeol’s reluctant smile.

Kyungsoo is taking the children to amusement park with the help of Jongin because only god knows if he can handle an over-excited Sehun and Chanyeol’s inquisitive wonder by himself. They are currently resting their aching feet in a fast food restaurant inside the park. Sehun is playing in the indoor playground under Chanyeol’s watchful eyes. It’s very cute how Little Chanyeol fussing over his brother.

“They are looking much happier,” Jongin comments. “Even Chanyeol. The kid smiles more often lately.”

Kyungsoo nods, agreeing. “He is, isn’t he?”

“Thank you for doing this, hyung,” Jongin says.

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows at the younger. “Why are you acting like you’re their father?” he demands, jokingly.

“Well, I’ve been around more than you so I’m practically their father.” At the downfall of Kyungsoo’s expression, Jongin quickly apologizes, “Sorry, that came out wrong.”

Kyungsoo waves his hand at Jongin’s apology. He is fazed because how utterly right Jongin is.

“I’m a bad father, ain’t I?” Kyungsoo asks.

“You’re not, hyung!” Jongin quickly responds. “You’re just—”

“Never around?”

“Well, yeah,” Jongin mumbles, sheepishly. “But I know how much you love them.”

“I don’t want them growing up thinking that I don’t care about them,” Kyungsoo murmurs sadly.

“They know,” Jongin reassures. “They are very smart kids, you see. Sehun can’t stop gushing about how he wants to be a manly man like you. And Chanyeol, under his indifference, still looks up to you.”

That kind of makes Kyungsoo feeling a little better.

“I will try to become a better dad for them,” Kyungsoo promises, more to himself.

Jongin pats the other’s shoulder. “That’s the spirit!”

 

 

The peace breaks, one day. Kyungsoo is playing with Sehun at the living room as usual, waiting for Chanyeol to come home so the three of them can cook dinner together. He and Sehun are very immersed in building their tower blocks so he barely looks up when he hears Chanyeol walking into the room.

“Welcome home,” Kyungsoo greets, a bit distracted.

“I’m going to my room.” Chanyeol’s shaky voice pulls his attention from the game. The kid paces fast to his room, his head bowed down so Kyungsoo can’t see his face clearly.

“Yeollie,” Kyungsoo calls, scrambling up to chase his son.

Before Chanyeol can enter his room, Kyungsoo pulls the kid by the shoulder so he faces him. The sight that greets him has his jaw dropping. There’s a fresh wound on Chanyeol’s chin although some of the blood has dried up. Kyungsoo looks down and notices another huge one on Chanyeol’s knee. The boy’s eyes are rimmed red.

“What happened?” Kyungsoo demands. “Who did this to you?”

“No one!” Chanyeol yells. “I just fell down.”

“Chanyeol, I’ve been keeping silence all this while,” Kyungsoo says. “But if your friends keep bothering you like this—”

“I said that I fell down.”

“You think I don’t know what happened?” Kyungsoo gazes sternly at Chanyeol’s face. “I know that you don’t play with your schoolmates. I just want to wait until you tell me about this, but this—it’s already too far. I’m going to school with you tomorrow to—”

“Shut up!” Chanyeol screams at him. “You are never here! You won’t understand a thing!”

“Chanyeol—”

“My friends won’t play with me because I’m a freak!” Tears flowing down on the apple of Chanyeol’s cheeks. “They don’t like me because I get good score on every test and because I love to read books! They’re laughing because my dad cannot attend the parents’ monthly meeting! They say that my ears are weird! They all hate me!”

“Hyung.” Sehun, whose presence Kyungsoo didn’t aware of until now, starts to tear up in hearing his older brother’s distress. He walks to Chanyeol and enfolds his limp body.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo whispers in despair. He kneels down and takes Chanyeol’s hands in his. “Let’s clean up your wounds, okay? Daddy is here.”

Chanyeol wrenches himself from Kyungsoo and Sehun. Without word, he opens his bedroom door and slams it shut from the world. Kyungsoo makes to get up because he really needs to talk this out with Chanyeol but he feels a tug on his pants. Sehun is looking up at him, his eyes are red from crying but he looks oddly composed.

“Sehunnie will comfort Chanyeol-hyung, Daddy,” Sehun says, determinedly. “Can you get me some Batman plasters? Hyung seems hurt.”

Despite the situation, Kyungsoo wants to laugh at the adorableness. He gets up to fetch the medical kit. He gives the entire box to Sehun, knowing that his elder brother will know what to do with it. Chanyeol holds a soft spot for his little brother and Sehun spends much more time with him than Kyungsoo does, so he knows that the kid’s presence will be much more appreciated than his, though it’s weird to rely such matter on 5 years old boy.

Sehun pats his father’s cheek before disappearing into Chanyeol’s room.

 

 

Kyungsoo is jolted up from his nap on the couch when Sehun plops his little body on top of him. He looks up blearily at the boy who’s grinning down at him.

“Hyung is asleep,” Sehun whispers even if Chanyeol can’t hear them from his room.

“Really?” Kyungsoo sighs in relief. “Thank you, Sehunnie. Thank you for being a very mature boy.”

“I want to help Daddy.”

“And you’ve been very helpful all the time,” Kyungsoo replies, fondly. He caresses Sehun’s smooth forehead before kissing it softly. “Daddy is sorry, Sehunnie.”

Sehun blinks innocently.

“I’m sorry that I’m not being a good father for you and Chanyeol-hyung,” Kyungsoo apologizes. “I’m sorry that I’m not staying at home more often.”

“Nu-uh.” Sehun shakes his head. “Daddy loves Sehunnie and Chanyeol-hyung so much. Daddy always comes to our rooms to kiss us goodnight every night.”

Kyungsoo stops ruffling Sehun’s fluffy black hair. “How do you know that?”

“Sehunnie always waits for Daddy,” Sehun says.

“Even when I come home late?”

Sehun nods.

“Next time you don’t need to wait for Daddy until late at night, okay?” Kyungsoo says. “Daddy won’t be coming home late anymore.”

 

 

The breakfast the day after is awkward at best. Kyungsoo is trying to act normal, even if questions rest at the tip of his tongue. Chanyeol is even quieter than usual. Only Sehun who is acting as if his brother didn’t throw tantrum yesterday. Despite their little statures and occasional childish behaviors, his children are far more mature than kids their age. Jongin is right; Kyungsoo will miss out much if he isn’t staying around.

Kyungsoo receives an unexpected call in the afternoon from Chanyeol’s school. It’s Ms. Jiyoung, asking Kyungsoo to come to the school because apparently there had been a little ‘incident’ involving Chanyeol and some of his friends.

He finds Chanyeol sitting with his teacher, sporting a busted lip and looking grouchy. He won’t meet Kyungsoo’s eyes, probably afraid that his father will lash out on him. Kyungsoo leaves him outside of Ms. Jiyoung’s room to talk things out with parents whose children Chanyeol had ‘attacked’ earlier.

The walk to home is silent. Chanyeol falls a step behind Kyungsoo, guilt is written all over his face.

“What you had done today isn’t an appropriate behavior, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo begins, slowly. He stops walking to face his son properly. Chanyeol ducks his head, avoiding Kyungsoo’s eyes and possibly hiding tears that begin to form in his eyes. Kyungsoo crouches down so he’s leveled with his son. He raises Chanyeol’s head by the chin, gently, so the boy will look at him in the eye.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol murmurs. He looks so small, so fragile, that Kyungsoo wants to wrap him in his arms and never let go. But they need to have the talk first.

“It’s inappropriate act,” Kyungsoo repeats. “But let me tell you something, I’m very proud of you for standing up.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen in shock.

“You are a strong, independent boy,” Kyungsoo continues. “You will never let anybody step on you, okay?”

Chanyeol nods, his lips trembling from holding his cry.

“And whenever you’re feeling troubled you can come to me,” Kyungsoo says. “Daddy is always here for you. You can confide anything to me. I will listen to you, help you, trying my best to lift up your burden. So don’t keep anything by yourself because I’m here for you, okay?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol sobs. He steps forward to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck.

“I love you and Sehun so very much,” Kyungsoo whispers. “I’m always here.”

 

 

That night Kyungsoo lies on his bed, sandwiched in between Sehun and Chanyeol. Both of them are snoring lightly into the night. Kyungsoo can’t fall asleep because the sight is just too beautiful to be missed out. The two boys are his pride and his joy.

Kyungsoo wonders if he can take another break from work after this because he thinks the kids need a vacation. Europe will be a lovely choice. Or Bali, the kids definitely need some healthy sun tan. Well, it won’t hurt to ask for more time off. His father owns the company after all.


End file.
